Music Themes
Love is a friendship set to music - Joseph Campbell A story without music is like a heart without a soul, here listed are the themes attributed to each of the characters and events of The Fantasy Odyssey, past, present and future. Past= Achilles' Theme|"Let no man forget how menacing we are! We are lions!" The Legend of Achilles|The Legend of Achilles Kyra's Theme-0|Kyra's Theme Rose's Theme| Rose Storm's theme as Princess of Elysium Queen Rose| Rose Storm's theme as Queen of Elysium "Who's beneath the hood?"|The Nightwatchman - A masked outlaw who robbed from the rich to give to the poor. Norin| Norin Cade's Theme Lyra|"I may be Queen of Elis, but my home is where my heart resides. And it resides with my family." Callandra's Theme|"Only mortals can die... I am no mortal." Thetis' Theme|Mother of Achilles, Siren of the Deep Solon Spyros' Theme|"I have seen much in my time, sometimes I wish I were blind." "Silencium"| Vesper Duane's Theme Proctor's Theme|King Proctor's Theme Sophia's Theme|Queen Sophia Storm's Theme Hector's Theme|Eldin's Father, Prince Hector Lucan's Theme|Lucan Storm's Theme Reinnete Storm's Theme|Reinnete Storm, Wife of Lucan Lady of Grace|Evelyn Calvierri, gone before her time. Lord of Caerleon|Before his treasonous actions against the Storm Monarchy, Thalion Colevile was considered a hero to many. King of Camelot|Galahad Pendragon, King of Camelot and first husband of Eira Storm Rose Storm II| Rose Storm II's Theme Ours By Right - Siro & Dione|"Aren't we a pair of twats, my love?"... "Yes dear, big ones." The Faceless Man-0|Quranis/ Darius Theme "I don't have nightmares. I give them."|Sirianna Denna's Theme "I don't believe you have the luxury of caution."|Cara Denna's Theme Father of Legends|Peleus' Theme "Strength, Honour and Courage"|Sir Gwaine's Theme The Mother Confessor|Seifa Theirin Storm's Theme The Queen's Clown|Gryff Byrne, second husband of Eira Storm Arista's Theme-0|Can't talk. Killing." Swann Song|River Swann's Theme |-| Present= Queen of Storms|Torani Storm's Theme Beware the Calm|The Dark Side of Torani Storm Panos' Theme|"Is this my destiny?" Samiyah's Theme|"I am my mother's daughter, but I am not my mother." "All the Strange, Strange Creatures"|Lorcan Storm's Theme The Tigress|Rosalie Storm's Theme Dante's Theme|I am the Lion, I am the Dragon..." Shaina Stormborn's Theme|A phoenix rises from the ashes, and so must I." "Titch"|Young Clara's Theme The Impossible Girl|Clara Storm's theme - As Princess of Rivendell Clara's Royal Suite|Clara's theme - As Crown Princess and Heir to the Throne of Elysium "The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway"|Winter Denna's Theme "Let It Go"|Winter's Alternate Theme "Stand Strong, Stand Together"|Percival Storm's Theme Son of Storms|Flynn's Theme Rebel Without Cause|Eira's Theme Torin's Theme|He'll find his own way Zena's Theme|Zena, Lady of War The Lost Princess|Tala Blaez's Theme A Wolf Among Storms|Tala Blaez's Wolf Suite Mithian's Theme|Mithian's Childhood Theme Mithian's Theme 2|Mithian's Adult Theme Laini's Theme|"My mood matches the weather, unless I'm pissed off." Thayn's Theme-0|"Wait till they get a load of me!" Eldin's Back Up Theme|"Just because I wear stupid, doesn't mean I'm pink!... No wait-" Emrys' Theme-0|Emrys' Theme Sir Bedivere's Theme|Bedivere's Theme Sansa's Theme|Young Sansa's Theme The Black Queen of Gedrefed|Keras Ksenia's Theme Shaina's Lullaby|Shaina's Lullaby Aedan's Theme|Aedan's Theme Leliana's Theme|Leliana's Theme Darkstar|Quin Darkstar's Theme File:Skywalker' Theme|Kain Skywalker's Theme The Sisters of the Shade|Sisters of the Shade Zeus|Father of Gods & Men Ares|God of War Eris|Goddess of Discord "I never wanted your throne! I only ever wanted to be your equal!"|Loki's Theme Destiny|Brandon's Theme Lord of Arryn|Ector Calvierri's Theme The Majestic Tale Of A Madman|Helikaon Drake's Theme The Psychotic Potato Dwarf|Commander Strax, right hand of Drake Beyond the Forest-0|Tauriel Undomiel's Theme "I was always the Queen. It was you who added 'evil' to my name"|Regina Darkrose's Theme The Kingsguard|Theme for the Kingsguard of the Western Isles (who will eventually become Regina's Queensguard instead) Tag & Bink Investigate|Tag & Bink Samson's Theme|Samson Arigiros Eye of the Storm| Alyx Snow's Theme The Guardian's Fanfare|The Guardian of Elysium |-| Future= "Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords"|Ashildr Storm's Theme Little Storm|Phoebe Storm's Theme The Family Midas|The Theme for the collective family Rhaegar's Theme|Rhaegar's Theme "Lorelei"|Lorelei's Theme Auréle of Midas|Auréle's Theme Nerynia's Theme|Nerynia's Theme Halion's Theme|Halion's Theme (The Duckling) Raiden's Theme|Raiden's Theme Azrael|Azrael's Theme Baelor the Dragonsbane|Baelor the Dragonsbane Daena|Daena's Theme Taelila's Theme|Taelila's Theme Erika's Theme|Erika's Theme Daryan's Theme|Daryan's Theme Aquila's Theme|Stardancer - Aquila's Theme Leto Atreides|Leto's Theme Alia|Alia's Theme Sansa|Older Sansa's Theme The Darkest of Souls|Coming Soon Sister Psychosis|Marique Orion's Theme|Orion's Theme Stormy Waltz|Kahlan Storm's Theme "Trouble is my middle name!"|Lois Storm - Royal Mischief Maker Jorren's Theme|The Second Son of Colevile Lady of Caerleon|Jaina Colevile's Theme "You have failed this city"|Theron Colevile's Theme Nerys Moonsnow|Nerys Moonsnow Daniel of Midas|Daniel of Midas Tanis|Tanis Pandora's Music Box|Pandora's Theme Visenya|Visenya's Theme Brenna of Midas|Brenna of Midas Syrax|Syrax The Lady Rahl|Alayne Rahl's Theme Ragnar's Theme|Ragnar's Theme Aegon of Midas|Aegon of Midas Rhaenerys|Rhaenerys of Midas Kira|Kira of Midas The Dread Wolf|Aemon's Theme |-| Dragons= Queen of the Skies|Saphira's Theme Light of the Sun|Aithusa's Theme Raksus-1|Fire Made Flesh. The theme for the Raksus breed of dragons; Virgil, Auron, Litani & Theia Fire and Fury| Alduin's Theme |-| Locations= Elysium's Theme|The theme for modern day Elysium (including the Royal Fanfare) "Welcome to Elysium"|Alternate version of Elysium's theme Welcome to the Fun Room!|The 'Fun Room' of Anduril, Flame of the West. A Hall of Heroes|A gallery honouring the heroes of the past, found in Anduril Mithian's proposal for the Elysium National Anthem|It was swiftly turned down by everyone. Myth still thinks it's a perfectly fine theme, though. Saint-Saëns - The Carnival of the Animals - VII. Aquarium|Seldarine - Realm of the Elven Gods The Gardens of Elis|The Gardens of Elis The Winter Palace of Elysium|It had to be done! LOL Elysium Tavern|An Elysium Tavern Winter's Castle|Winter's Castle Isle of Myrmidon|Myrmidon The Isle of Midas|The Isle of Midas Old Elis|Elis before The Doom Dragon's Victory|Níki Drákou - Dragon's Victory: The National Anthem of Midas & Elis Ferelden's Theme|Ferelden's Theme Grotto of the Sirens|Grotto of the Sirens The Depths of Hades|Hades The Temple of Apollo|The Temple of Apollo Mount Olympus|Mount Olympus Callandra's Throne Room|Callandra's Throne Room Camelot|Theme for the Kingdom of the Legendary King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table Call of the Champions - Sparta|Call of the Champions - Sparta's Anthem The City of Arakkis|The City of Arakkis Rachmari - The Lost City|Rachmari - The Lost City The Tranquility of the Amber Palace|The Tranquility of the Amber Palace The Court of Darkrose|Theme for the Royal Court of the Western Isles The Western Isles|Walking the Streets of the Western Isles Theme of Essetir|The Theme of Essetir during the reign of Queen River Fanfare of Rohan|The theme for Rohan, Stronghold of the Defenders of Iluvë Rhugarol and the Black Fort|Theme of the Black Fort of Iluvë and it's Rhugarol Army "The Grand Athenaeum of Midas"|Samson's sanctuary. Dragonstone|Dragonstone. Coronations= Lyra's Coronation|Lyra's Coronation Pledge Torani's Coronation|Torani's Coronation Achilles Abdicates & Panos becomes King|Achilles Abdicates & Panos becomes King Seifa's Coronation|"Arise Seifa, Queen of Ferelden." Heir of Midas|The Prophecy Fulfilled Blood of the Dragon|The rule of Shaina Storm Clara's Coming of Age|Clara Storm is named Crown Princess and heir to the throne of Elysium at her Coming of Age ceremony |-| Celebrations and Happy Times= Through the Marketplace|Arrival in Elis Harvest Dawn|Kyra's first visit to Elysium Sansa's Song|Sansa's Song River's Dance|Swept away by the dance, River forgets all her woes, and for one beautiful moment finds peace The Myrmidons|The Myrmidons Natham's Surprise|Natham's surprise. Kyra's Dance|Kyra's dance on Midas. Sansa Exploring|Sansa Exploring "This The Fates Have Said"|What Hera told Achilles was true. Shaina restores her mother's soul to the Elysian Fields, Greece is free once more. There Is A Prophecy|There Is A Prophecy, whispers of The Prince That Was Promised The Prince That Was Promised|The Prince That Was Promised. Achilles Returns|Achilles Returns From Hades Attack on Carrion Castle|March on Carrion Castle Lyra & Shaina|One Last Time... The Last Morning in Elis|Last Morning in Elis - Lyra & Ori No Longer A Slave|No Longer A Slave - Kyra accustoms to life away from Midas Reclaiming Midas|Dante reclaims Midas The Road to True Love|"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please......forgive me?" - Torani's redemption and apology She Is Eternal|She is Eternal Debt Paid|"For the Boatman... For my mother." - Dragons, Storms & Lions Victorious The Elves Celebrate|Battlefield Reunion/ Returning Home/ Victory Parade Clara's Song|Clara's Song "Come on Mummy, we'll be late!"|Clara is impatient to go and visit her family, but Seifa is taking FAR too long for her liking. The Princess Waltz|Little Clara dances with her father at her birthday ball. Tree House|Lorcan and the Minions (children) build a tree house in the Palace gardens. Conquering of Myrmidon|Achilles conquers The Kingdom of Myrmidon Fountain of Life|Conversing with Hera/ Return to the Mortal Realm - Torani's Second Chance The Reunion|Gwaine and Torani reunite after her return from the Afterlife Blowing Off Steam|Laini Tantrum Building Valyria|Natham's Mission Saving Laini|Natham & Siri go to save Laini Shall We Try This Again?|Dante & Shaina Finally Marry on Midas "He's My Father?"|Winter discovers the identity of her father Atonement & New Beginnings|Stormborn Looking Back|Remembering Childhood Times Fate Has Smiled Upon Us|*Description Coming Soon* New Blood|*Description Coming Soon* A Brave New World|Master & Apprentice explore the lands Midas has a New Queen| A Window of Happiness - Birth of Brenna| The Mermaid|Rhaegar Remembers A Song of Water & Fire|Rhaegar & Lorelei's Midnight Dance A Historic Love|Rhaegar & Lorelei Breaking the Ice - Quinlan & Visenya| Tales of Fathoms Below| The Defenders of Ilúvë| The Dawn Will Come| Eira's promise to Tala Blaez.|"I don't care what you are. I don't care what you've done. You're my daughter and I will never let anything happen to you, ever again. I promise you." "I Was Wrong About You"|Sisters Reunite/ Clara Takes the Blame/ Winter is Welcomed Home Clara's Redemption|Redeemed in the eyes of those she has wronged. War Games|Childhood Adventures - Panos versus Tora & Lyra The Beginning Of A Friendship - Rhaegar & Lorelei|Childhood on Midas Goodnight My Angel|A lullaby sung by Storm women to their children, passed down through the generations from mother to daughter. Goodbyes|Tora says a bitter sweet goodbye to her parents one final time. Path of Sisters|Rhaenerys & Kira Dragons Over Sparta|Orion's first flight atop Auron. The Queen of Elis Returns|Shaina Storm returns to Arrakis. "The Dragons Are Returned"|Rhaegar & his mother set sail for Midas. Meeting Virgil|Dante shows Shaina his dragon, Virgil Dante & Shaina|Dante & Shaina Growing Closer. In The Ashes of Elis|A Doorway To The Beyond |-| Tragedies= The Sacrifice of Lucan|Rose Storm's Brother falls during the War of Midas The Fall of Elis & Lyra's Fate|The Fall of Elis & Lyra's Fate A Hymn for Elis|A Hymn for those who died at Elis A Kingdom of Ashes|Kingdom of Ashes- Shaina returns to what is left of the lost kingdom The Truth About Azrael|The Truth About Azrael Mother & Daughter|Mother & Daughter..... Lyra & Shaina Death of a Queen|Rose's Funeral Poor Seifa!|Seifa lies at death's door. Percival pledges to take her away to some place safe, so she may recover. Lost Children|Torani, Pan & Lyra are kidnapped by Callandra Shaina Learns the Truth & Roaming the Lands Alone|Shaina Learns the Truth & Roaming the Lands Alone The Throne Is Mine-0|"The Throne is Mine!" - Troubles on Midas Saying Goodbye - A Dream of Lyra|Saying Goodbye - A Dream of Lyra Beyond All Hope|Shaina decides on Torani's fate... Poisoned!|The poisoning, from the Storm family perspective. Elfsbane|Elfsbane - Torani's Poisoning "I'm Sorry..."|"I'm Sorry..." - Torani's Poisoning Elysia's Sorrow|Elysia's Sorrow The Sins of the Mother|Sins of the Mother, Dante confronts his mother and exiles her. Dante's Fate|Dante's Fate Miyah|Miyah - The Forgotten Sister What Could Have Been Midas' Revelation|What Could Have Been/ Midas' Revelation - Azrael's hopes and dreams to be king, then dashed by the truth of his existence Shaina's Regrets|Shaina's Regrets The Dragon & The Siren|The Dragon & The Siren Shaina's Despair|Shaina's Despair - "Mother, He's gone" "You Were My Brother!"|Azrael's Betrayal My Life Has Been A Web of Sorrows|Shaina Reminisces "Patricide"|"Something isn't right"/ Love torn/ Back stabbed/ The Prince Flees Funeral on Midas|Shaina's Vigil/ Crocodile Tears/ Rhaegar's Unwaking Nightmare/ On the Move Always Lyra|Eldin's Dreams Forgiveness|Azrael's Last Breath Brothers Till the End|Azrael's Resting Place/Rhaegar's Vigil What's Left Behind|Children of Azrael Trusting Rina|Trusting Rina To The Depths| Watery Grave| Stubborn Samiyah| She Needs A Father|She Needs A Father Prophecy Revealed|"I Can't Kill Him!" You Don't Have To Do This|Tanis Decides The Doom of Midas| Azrael's Paranoia-0| Brenna, Daughter of Azrael|Heir of Agony No Good Deed|How Evanora Lavigne became wicked. Infinite Potential|Clara's Sacrifice "I'm Scared Too"|(Description Coming Soon) "I'm Still In This Fight!"|Zena's Final Stand Redemption|(Description Coming Soon) Legacy|(Description Coming Soon) The Breaking of the Fellowship-0|(Description Coming Soon) The Last Goodbye|(Description Coming Soon) "Don't Die On My Account.............Go!"|Siri's Death Saying Goodbye|Funeral for a Mord Sith "And He Shall Smite the Wicked! And Plunge Them Into The Fiery Abyss!"|Storm Haters/ Kahlan's Fate/ Lois' Promise/ Captured Jaina's Promise to Lois|"Even if right now you don't understand it.......even if right now you don't believe it, or you can't believe it.......some day you will thank me for this. And you'll have to trust that I knew what I was doing. And I knew the consequences." Saudade & Confluence|"There can be... No doubt." Nocturne of Sorrow|Nothing left. "Aegon's Conquest"|Aegon's Conquest "He Will Never Be Alone"|The lone Dread Wolf Run you clever girl. And remember me.|Seifa's final words to Clara/ Distraction and Escape/ Seifa's Death In Paradisum|Seifa's Funeral Memories|Clara's requiem for her mother |-| Action and Adventure= "Poseidon's Defeat - Achilles' Triumph"|Achilles' triumph as Poseidon is defeated "Out of Our Way"|Shaina Conquers Akator Mother Of Dragons|Muña Zaldrizoti - Shaina's dragons are hatched Childhood Adventures|Torani, Pan & Lyra's Childhood Adventures Achilles' Final Trial|Achilles' Final Trial to Hades A Storm of Storms|A Storm of Storms Mithian's Plan|Mithian's Plan: Part 1 - The young Storm comes up with an eccentric plan to retake Elysium from the dwarves. Mithian's Plan - Part 2|Mithian'sPlan: Part 2 - Myth explains her plan to Seifa, the two sisters perfect the plan and then construction of the catapults begins. Becoming Queen Thalia|Becoming Queen Thalia Saving Kyra|Saving Kyra - Achilles' trials in Hades Camille Saint-Saëns - Danse Macabre|Visions - part of Torani's Trials How to Train Your Dragon Soundtrack - 11. Test Drive|Torani and Aithusa's first flight together Dante vs. Quranis|Dante's duel with Quranis on Midas A Fronte Praecipitium, a Tergo Lupi|A precipice in front, a wolf behind - Torani confronts Siro on the roof of Carrion Castle. The Silver Dragon|The Silver Dragon Queen of Arrakis|Queen of Arrakis Brothers Blood|Brothers Blood - Azrael & Rhaegar Baelor's Fury|Baelor's Fury Unleash the Titans|Unleash the Titans Let the Tournament Begin!|Dragon Racing - Elysium's new sport! The Prince's Promise|Ordained/ Rhaegar in exile Companions|Lois and Jorren's Adventures Elysium comes to the aid of Greece|Past, Present and Future - the Elves will always have the backs of their Greek Family and Friends Eternal Horizon|Arista & Achilleo against the world The Tendrils of Space & Time|*Description Coming Soon* Aqua Vitae|In the Realm of Poseidon The Footprints of Perseus|Rhaegar's Adventures Son of the Dragon|*Description Coming Soon* Rise of the Spartans| Dragons vs The Hydra| Lost in an Ocean of Stars|*Description Coming Soon* Us Against The World|Arya and Dagonet's Theme Alduin's Rampage| Breath Of Cold Air|Winter Denna saves Elysium from the flames unleashed by Clara Storm The Lure of a Siren|The Lure of a Siren Aio̱nióti̱ta - The Eternity Blade| Rhaegar the Pyromancer|Rhaegar the Pyromancer Equilibrium Incarnate|Rhaegar's Training Stars of Another World| Journey to Skyhold|(Description coming soon) Setting up the lair| Theron creates his lair and becomes The Hood Across Nan Dongaroth|Lois and Jorren search for Clara Face The Flames|(Description coming soon) Journey To The Past|After learning she's adopted, Tala Blaez decides to track down her real family and find out why she was given to Widow Lucas. Once Upon A December|Tala Blaez's first visit to the Grand Palace of Elysium stirs up all sorts of memories. Queen Thalia vs. Callandra|Queen Thalia vs. Callandra Storming the Dungeons|Flynn fights his way to Siri and Cara, locked in the dungeons of Gedrefed. "You Cannot Escape"|Katsumoto's village is attacked. Reinnete is captured. "To Know My Enemy"|Reinnete and Katsumoto come to respect one another and their two very different cultures, and Reinnete learns the way of the Samurai. The Dance of Dragons|Shaina flees Midas atop Balerion. "Our Zakundi Is Bigger Than Yours"|A Clash of Titans Training with Dad|Gwaine tries to teach Maric how to use a sword, but his son is far too easily distracted. The Reign of Shaina|Shaina takes back The Kingdom of Arrakis. The Fate of Aegon|Aegon's Fate "The Blood Dragon"|The Blood Dragon Life Must Have It's Mysteries|Alyx and Tala Blaez finally discover the Tomb of the Unknown Woman Reign of Fire|Attack on Sparta Reign of Fire (continued)|Attack on Sparta continued. Prince of Dragonstone|Rhaegar's Return Warcraft|Torani's army marches upon Bellatrix's Two Worlds Colliding|Torani's army vs Bellatrix's army (light vs dark) Torani's Wrath|Torani vs Bellatrix/ Torani's Wrath Fury of the Storms|(Description coming soon) To Save the Queen|The Guardian rescues Torani and his true identity is finally revealed Rhaegar's Catharsis|Rhaegar's Catharsis |-| Love Themes= Beyond Heaven & Earth - Achilles & Kyra's Theme-0|Achilles & Kyra's Love Theme Achilles & His Queen|Achilles & His Queen Achilles & Kyra's Wedding|Achilles & Kyra's Wedding Against the Odds-0|Panos & Samiyah's Love Theme Igniting the Stars|Dante & Shaina's Love Theme Percival's Pledge| Percival's pledge to Seifa Braving the Storm|Laini & Natham's Love Theme Eques Crystállum - Crystal Knight|A piece commissioned by Lyra for Torani & Gwaine. A Walk in the Rain|Lyra & Eldin's first date. Mithian & Bedivere's Theme|Mithian & Bedivere's Theme Seifa & Percival's Theme|Seifa & Percival's Theme Torani & Gwaine's Theme|Torani & Gwaine's Theme I Love You Forever|Torani and Gwaine's Alternate Theme Royal Wedding in Elis|Fanfare for Lyra & Eldin's Wedding Rhaegar & Lorelei|Rhaegar & Lorelei's Love Theme Thayn & Elysia|Thayn & Elysia's Love Theme Eternal Love|Baelor & Daena's Love Theme Trevelyan & Sansa|Trevelyan & Sansa's Love Theme A Moment In Time|Trevelyan & Sansa's First Kiss Kallias & Lyra|Lyra & Kallias Azrael & Erika|Azrael & Erika's Love Theme Wedding Dance|Wedding Preparations Pachelbel - Canon In D Major. Best version.|Torani and Gwaine's Wedding Orion & Saiya|Orion & Saiya Leto & Chani|Leto and Chani Raiden & Nerys|Raiden & Nerys Meant to Be|Eira and Gryfflett's Theme Romantic flight|Clara and Commander Cullen go for a moonlight ride on Alduin Lois and Jorren's Love Theme|Lois and Jorren's Love Theme Frozen Moment|Winter's Love Theme (when she finally finds her one true love) Artemis and Torin's Love Theme|Artemis and Torin's Love Theme Northern Lights - Ragnar & Shiera|Ragnar & Shiera's Love Theme Colours of Love|The Love Theme of the Rahls The Dream of Olwen|Eryx & Olwen A Way of Life|Reinnete Storm and Moritsugu Katsumoto's Love Theme Don't Stop Me Now|Clara and Drake's Theme Love Finally Realised|Third time lucky for Torani Storm and Thalion Colevile Dance of Dragons|Dante & Shaina's Love Theme